Luke Britton
Luke Britton was the older brother of Steph Britton and a mechanic who worked at Websters' Auto Centre. He arrived in Weatherfield to help his sister Steph move in with Tina McIntyre at 19a Victoria Street. He later tried to obtain a job at Websters' Auto Centre. With Kevin Webster away looking after his father in Germany, the establishment was being managed single-handedly by Tyrone Dobbs. Later in the year, Luke began to get close to single mother Maria Connor and her son Liam. Upon discovering that Steph's boyfriend "Gavin Rodwell" was in fact Andy Carver, he hit Andy believing that he was taking advantage of his sister. Maria called off their relationship, not wanting Liam to be around someone violent. However, when the truth came out in June 2015 about Andy, Maria felt bad for dumping Luke and asked him if he wanted to give their relationship another go, which he agreed to. In January 2018, he was murdered by Pat Phelan after questioning him to find out the truth behind the strange disappearance of Andy Carver, seven days after his 28th birthday. Relationships Luke had three significant relationships - Maria Connor, Tracy Barlow, and Alya Nazir. Luke and Maria first got together in late 2014 and eventually got engaged. Luke became a father figure to Maria's son, Liam, the son of Maria's late husband, also called Liam. Despite this, when Maria went to Cyprus to look after her ill mother, she returned with a husband - Pablo - which shocked Luke. Although Maria explained that the marriage only came about to hide Pablo's homosexuality, Luke still felt uncomfortable about the arrangement. Later, in September 2016, Maria unexpectedly broke off the engagement, telling Luke that she thought they'd drifted apart. In reality, she had slept with Aidan Connor and was falling for him, but this didn't come out for over a year. Luke developed an interest in Tracy in January 2017, but their age gap was something of a distraction for everyone else. They didn't care. In fact, on Tracy's 40th birthday, which they enjoyed by having dinner in the Bistro, Tracy attacked a temporary waitress who tried to come on to Luke and insulted Tracy for her age. Despite this, their relationship remained purely casual, consisting mainly of sessions in the bedroom which Tracy hid from her father and daughter. Eventually, Luke grew tired of the illicit arrangement, but Tracy's reluctance to make things official led to the pair breaking the affair off. In 2017, Luke found himself attracted to Alya Nazir, who returned the favour. However, they were reluctant to get together due to their dissimilar lives. Eventually, they took a leap of faith and made things official. They moved in together with Kate Connor and led a happy life together. Luke even stood up for Alya when she was subjected to racist abuse by two businessmen whom she and business partner Aidan Connor were meeting with. Luke was also racially abused by the same two men. This incident occurred shortly before Luke's death. Alya was left in a catatonic state due to Luke's death, and the Parker brothers were briefly suspected of having murdered Luke, despite the fact it was someone else. First and last lines "Err... my life don't revolve around you, yer know. Though... I'd been 'ere a lot quicker if I'd known yer mate was 'ere." (First line to sister Steph) --- "I'm gonna talk to the police about this. Report Andy as a missing person. Tell 'em everything I know. Let them find out what you're hiding...." (Last line to Pat Phelan before the latter attacks and eventually murders him) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2014 debuts Category:Mechanics Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 2a Coronation Street Category:2018 deaths Category:2018 departures Category:1990 births Category:Webster's Autocentre staff Category:Residents of 19a Victoria Street Category:Britton family